coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8810 (4th January 2016)
Plot Carla ignores Johnny's pleas and tells Aidan and Kate that he's her dad. Cathy orders Nessa out of her house. She is shocked when Roy admits that he knew about her affair with Alan and they were on their way there to stop her finding the letters. Tracy takes Todd to the bistro, hoping to see Robert. Johnny insists that he didn't know for sure that Carla was his but when he's forced to reveal that he gave Carla's mum money towards her daughter when she was growing up, he admits that he knew deep down that it was true. Aidan and Kate demand to know if their mother knew that he cheated on her. Cathy swears never to forgive Nessa and is disappointed in Roy. She sends him them both away and breaks down privately. As Johnny admits that his wife eventually found out the truth, Liz defends him to Aidan and Kate by saying that her death wasn't his fault. With no alternative, Johnny has to admit that they were rowing about his cheating when she died. Norris tells Mary he's concerned for her. Mary feels his disapproval and announces that hers and Brendan's love for each other will triumph. Aidan washes his hands of Johnny. Kate tells all to the curious drinkers at the Rovers. Tracy glams up for dinner but is upset when Robert ignores her. Ken is appalled by Nessa's selfishness when she makes herself out to be the injured party. Kevin hates Dirty Dancing but pretends to Joanne that he had a good time. Joanne snogs him as Anna and Erica walk past, returning from their single's night, although neither sees the spectacle. After leaving Joanne, Kevin walks Anna home. Robert reminds Carla that they'll have to pretend to get on or they'll arouse suspicion. Grabbing her by the arm, he suggests she loses the attitude as she's the one with everything to lose and he could make life difficult for her. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Joanne - Martha Cope Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Cathy Matthews's house - Living room and dining room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kate and Aidan are stunned by Carla when she drops the bombshell that Johnny is her father; Robert blanks Tracy at The Bistro; and Norris and Rita voice their concerns about Mary's affair with Brendan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,980,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2016 episodes